


The Switch

by TokuSwag



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Questioning, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Switching, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Pi takes a tumble and wakes up in the same place but his boyfriend doesn't seem quite right.





	

“Hey, are you alright?” Strong, familiar hands helped Pi off the floor. “Did you fall down the stairs?”

“I must have tripped… Thank you Katori-san.” Brushing himself off, slightly confused about his outfit. He didn’t remember putting on such high waisted jeans this morning...

“No problem! What’s your name?”

Pi’s face shot up, actually looking at his sempai and he was frozen in shock. Instead of the usual tall, broad, chubby, older man he was used to there was a, still tall, gangly, thin kid with wild hair sticking out above a thick headband. The kid was tilting his head to the side, confused as Pi looked at him with his jaw hanging open. Shingo was wearing a basket ball uniform that was far too big for him, just hanging off his thin shoulders. 

“Are you sure you're ok?”

“Ah! Yes! Sorry! Yes! I’m fine! Yes!” Pi sputtered out. He had no clue what was happening or why his boyfriend was suddenly twenty years younger. Recognizing that shy guarded look in Shingo’s eyes as he was starting to get weirded out.

“SHINGO! HURRY UP!” Pi jumped as he saw Takuya hop out a door in a matching outfit and throw a basketball at the back of Shingo’s head. It bounced off his back right between the shoulders knocking him right into Pi. Sending them both stumbling over Shingo’s over large feet. 

 

Shingo could barely hear Takuya’s hyena laughter over the thumping of his heart. He was tangled up on the floor with this handsome older guy. Stuck hanging over him, his soft features were beautiful. His breath was gone from his body and it wasn’t from the fall. Swallowing hard and scrambling off the stranger. He’d never quite had a reaction like this about a guy before. His lungs were tight and his skin super sensitive. He was hyper aware of the cold floor his butt was sitting on. Just watching as Goro helped the stranger up off the floor, chatting and apologizing. Takuya and Tsuyoshi unceremoniously hauled Shingo up off the floor by his arms, sound rushing back to his ears with Goro’s words.

“I haven’t seen you around here before Yamashita-san. You’re quite handsome, what do you use in your ha-” Goro squeaked as he was harshly shoved aside.

“I’m sorry Yamashita-san!” Shingo bowed deeply, partially because he was embarrassed, mostly because he didn’t want the older man to see he was blushing. “I should have been more careful.”

 

“What is taking all of you so long! We have stuff to do!”

Yamapi just broke into giggles. Covering his mouth trying to keep his laughter from getting any worse. He’d seen videos, but seeing young Nakai-san in real life was so much different. Practically a dandelion with how thin he was and the amount of fluffy hair that was on his head. Pi was so used to pudgy, pale, balding Nakai that he couldn’t help but snort when the man huffed and blew his bangs out of his eyes. Stalking over and grabbing Shingo by the ear. He was whining as Nakai pulled on it. “I’m sorry for whatever this idiot’s done.” Nakai bowed as well and started walking away, pulling Shingo behind him. “Hurry the hell up and get in here!” The others smiled and followed Goro stopping and turning back to Pi.

“If you want to come watch Yamashita-san you can, just stay behind the crew, ok?”

 

He was a bit dumbstruck, trying to calm down a bit before he followed inside. Alone for a moment he checked what he was wearing. Retro, to him, sneakers, high waisted light wash jeans with a loose  white dress shirt tucked in and opened liberally at the neck. Looking at his reflection in a chromed pole in the hallway. His hair was parted like usual but not straightened, fluffy and full. He seemed to be a little bit more tan than he usually was. His ears perked up at the sound of sneakers squeaking on a floor and the thump of the ball. Poking his head in the studio the other boys had disappeared too. Jaw dropped and eyes wide, SIX boys were playing basketball for the cameras. Eyes following Katsuyuki-san as he leapt up, sinking a two point shot. Instantly he checked his pockets for his phone, his wallet, anything. He had nothing but a building pass with his name on it. A familiar yell brought his attention back to the game. Shingo was chasing Goro around the court trying to kick him. Pi was grinning. He’d seen them argue many times before but usually it was just verbal jabs and the occasional swipe. But this was full out running and kicking. Making faces at one another. Takuya grabbing Shingo by the arms, holding him as he tried to lunge and the other man bopping him on the nose and sticking his tongue out. Pi couldn’t even imagine seeing them do this in the present.

 

Shingo saw Pi smiling at them and he stopped struggling. Shrugging Takuya off him he recollected his cool. For some reason he really wanted to impress this older man. Working harder than usual, finally stealing the ball and making a perfect shot. Smiling so big his face might break when he saw Pi clapping for him. Getting hit in the chest by a pass he had not seen because he was so distracted. It slipped from his surprised hands and Nakai picked it up for an easy score. 

“Shingo! Pay attention!” Takuya snapped. The youngest boy made a face back at him and pulled his head back into the game. He really wanted to win.

 

Pi watched the game suddenly get really competitive. He’d never seen them like this. Clashing and fighting with one another. It really surprised him, especially how Shingo got. Too used to his lazy boyfriend who didn’t try at anything except work and art. Pi was starting to understand why they all were the way they were. All of them had been competing to find their place, such strong personalities put together, he wasn’t surprised. By the time he knew any of them they had settled with one another bonded for life. Finding themselves in each other. Completely pulled out of his thoughts by Shingo roaring and pulling his shirt over his head. Throwing it off the court, trying to intimidate the smaller older man in front of him. It was a look very, very familiar to Pi, all Shingo needed was his normal blue coat from their performance. The same strength rippled through his shoulders and back. Skin glistening with sweat, that was definitely his boyfriend. Alas Nakai slipped through his arms like water through a sieve. Easily scoring the winning shot. Takuya, Mori and Shingo groaning over their loss. 

 

Kicking his toe into the ground, walking around to go find his jersey. In was in the hands of Yamashita-san. Gulping a little before walking up to him, eyes more on the ground. The older man's eyes were much too beautiful. Holding his hand out, “Thank you Yamashita-san.” Mopey till he heard, 

“You did so great Katori-san!” Shingo went straight as a board, looking directly at this handsome stranger. The jersey he’d been handed tight in his hand. “You’re so thin! I'm surprised!” Shingo laughed and puffed out his chest.

“I can eat anything and I never gain weight!”

“That won't last long “ Pi snorted, Shingo was a bit confused. “Speaking of food… do you want to go eat?” The young man was practically bouncing on his heels.

“Yeah!”

 

Following his hyperactive future boyfriend down to the cafeteria. Stopping in the doorway, patting himself in a panic. He didn’t have his wallet! 

“Is something wrong Yamashita-san?” Shingo was entertained at the shorter man’s panicked circling as he searched. Though the hands sliding over his own body make Shingo have to shake some thoughts out of his head. He was not like this! He liked boobs! A lot! Especially sticking his face in them! But the image that came to mind was not a woman but this mysterious new sempai. Shaking his head again. Trying to make sure those thoughts feel out his ears.

“Katori-san I’m sorry. I don’t have my wallet! I’m a terrible sempai! It’s not something I’m used to really…” Pi touched the young man’s shoulder, making him jump out of his skin. “Katori-san are you ok? You’re all red?”

“I’m fine! I’ll pay!” Quickly stumbling away from this confusing older man. His bare shoulder still burning from the concerned touch. 

 

Pi was in awe at the amount of food that Shingo had taken onto his plate. 

“You really should watch what you eat now. You won't always be like this…”

“What’s the point? Why not eat all the good food now while I still can?” Pi snorted, smiling so hard his face hurt. Desperately trying to laugh at this kid that was most definitely his boyfriend. He wanted to hug him and shower him in kisses but that would have to wait about 20 years.

“You’re so cute Katori-san…” 

Shingo squirmed as they reached the end of the line.

“You shouldn’t say things like that Yamashita-san.”

Pi watched the young man’s face, clearly scared, a little uncomfortable, but happy. The man was easy to read at this age. Not yet the mystery Pi was used to dealing with.

Shingo pulled out his wallet to pay and Pi gasped.

“Your wallet!” Normally battered and torn having lived a harsh and fulfilling life. Here it was, bruised but not broken.

The young boy was just watching him carefully. “It’s looks so old!” he quickly saved. “Why not get a new one?” 

Was he blushing as he put it away? Pi was squinting, trying to decipher this strange look.

“Uh… one of my friends gave it to me a long time ago. I have always used it…”

“Let's go to the roof Katori-san. It’s a nice day.” The kid just trotted after Pi, carefully following him up the stairs that he’d fallen down earlier.

 

Settling down under the blue sky they ate in silence. Nice and comfortable. “Who said you shouldn’t say things like that Katori-san?” Shingo jumped looking over at this sempai who was just staring down into his food.

“Nakai-kun. He said I shouldn’t talk about things like that…” The young man was pushing food around on his plate, deep in thought. Why was he even telling this strange man all this stuff. Shingo knew better, he barely trusted other people with anything. Somehow though there was an instant bond with this man.

“Did he tell you that after you asked him about your crush on Kimura-san?” 

 

_ “Don’t talk like that Shingo!” Nakai shook the fourteen year old by the shoulders. “It’s not safe!” _

_ “But! That’s how I-” _

_ “I know! And… That’s ok.” The older man let out a heavy sigh and leaned against his troublesome little brother. “It’s ok but… Lots of people don’t like that stuff and it could get you in a big mess.” _

_ “I know Hiro-chan…” Smiling slightly at the half hearted punch in the arm he got for using the nickname. “But I had to tell someone.” _

_ “I know Shingo. Just keep focusing on the girls for now. I know you like them too. Someday you can chase after all the guys you want ok?” _

 

“I- I don’t! That’s gros-” 

“Yes, you do and that’s ok.” That smile on Yamashita-san was the most beautiful one Shingo had ever seen. His heart hurt so much. He couldn’t breathe.

 

“You know I like boys too, boys like yo-” Pi was frozen, Shingo was kissing him. He’d jumped over and Pi had turned right into it. Soft and innocent, not looking for more. A confession, a weight off the boy's chest. Shingo pulled away slowly, both of them still in shock. He looked like a deer in the headlights, a rabbit frozen in the gaze of a wolf. Pi’s hand twitched towards him and he bolted. Scrambling up on his feet, clumsily crashing through the stairway door.

“Katori-san wait! Wait! It’s ok!” Pi hit the doorway in time to see Shingo’s feet disappear at the bottom of the stairs. Pi started after him, tripping over his own feet a third of the way down the stairway. Hitting the bottom, pain cracking through his head and blacking out.

 

“Yamashita-kun! Yamashita-kun!” Eyes fluttering open, a face swimming into view. The image focused, revealing his correctly aged boyfriend hanging over him, eyes full of concern. “Yamashita-Ku...” Pi shot up off the floor, throwing himself on the man kneeling beside him. Hugging around the big man’s neck as tight as possible. Burying his face in that large shoulder. “Tomo-chan, Tomo-chan.” Shingo’s voice was barely a whisper. “Are you ok? Did something happen?” Pulling the young man off of him but still keeping him close. “Let’s find somewhere more private ok?” Holding on to Pi’s arms voice full of fear that his love was seriously hurt.

 

“Shingo-kun? Yamashita-san? Did something happen?” Takuya spotted both of them on the floor. “I think he fell down the stairs Kimura-kun.” Shingo had one arm around Pi, checking him for injuries as the boy sniffed. Holding back tears.

“This is the second time you have found some a handsome man at the bottom of these stairs Shingo. You have all the luck.”

  
“EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Valenstrange for always encouraging my crazy ideas.


End file.
